


Reality

by Shiishiichan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiishiichan/pseuds/Shiishiichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Val Lavellan, Fenris, and Ailla Surana. <br/>Three elven roommates, with three VERY different love stories of their own. <br/>A college/modern Au</p><p>(with minor Dorian/Male Lavellan, still working on that story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story floating around my head for a LONG while. Finally managed to put words out for this story, hopefully I do it justice, because I am shit at writing! My tumblr -> fade-dreams-lavellan.tumblr.com feel free to follow me and look at all the nerdy, elfy things I post! Thank you for reading and I will probably wont mess up this story (maybe)

Late October, almost Halloween. Its been almost a year since I moved here, yet some things are still foreign to me. That’s what I you get when a dalish stops being a dalish, but I’ll always be an elf a fact some humans have trouble with. Though the people around me have no problem with me, in fact I’ve made quite a bit of friends while here. A bit of a bumpy road though, especially with my roommates, and especially especially with Fenris. Kind of dangerous when Surana and I first ran into him. Didn’t like use right away, more like hostile towards us, since we are both mages. I don’t blame him, with his past and everything that has happened to him. Surana and I had to make due without magic, which surprisingly was easy, eventually Fenris came around, we even made him laugh a few times!

And Surana, my sweet, dear, angle Surana. I don’t know what I would do without them. My first day away from my clan and I get myself assaulted, thankfully Surana was there and thankfully they’re genuinely kind. Surana saved me, I am forever thankful, made wuick friend with them and they have helped me more than just from that assault. When I went hungry because I had no money for food Surana made me dinner or allowed me to borrow money (even though they knew I probably want going to pay them back) or when the humans in the dorms started tagging my doors or when my roommate refused to share the room with me Surana offered to take me in as a roommate, but only if I said yes to working with them at the Hanged man, where I met everyone else.

I don’t know where I would be without Surana or without fenris.

They are my closest friends, along with Dorian and my brother. My brother _…Revas…shit SHIT!_

I check my phone hurriedly. 9:45 Shitshitshit I was supposed to meet Revas at 9! Quickly I jump out of bed, trying nto to fall as I untangle myself from my many blankets Its cold these days! Pull on my favorite large green sweater (no bra, but you cant tell!) black pants and boots. Shit its cold, no time for makeup not time for anything im late and very cold! Like a hurricane, that I am often compared to, I whisk out my room door….only to slip on the second stair down and fall on my ass all the way down.

“Ow FUCK!” my butt hurts, obviously.

“That looked liked it hurt” I look up, its Surana, and all their perfect ‘woke-up-ike-this glory! _How do they always look so perfect without any effort?! And with coffee!_ “Surana, my love, my angle, my everything!” I crawl dramatically, grasping at their pant leg. “Did you make me coffee” Surana chuckled and smile, ah that warm smile that brings in the sun! “I made coffee, but not for you. Are you not late already?” They gave me a gentle smile that warmed my soul.

“Ah, that’s right Revas, hes still waiting!” Quickly I gather my things.

“Don’t forget about tonight, Wicked Grace night, you missed last time, Varric seemed highly offended!” “Right, yeah, I’ll go, can’t wait to lose all my money, where Fenris? Is he going?”

“Fenris left early this morning, less people at the park means more time for his pictures also so he can ogle at that man that always seems to be their when fenris is, also yes he’s going”

“Good, wouldn’t want to suffer alone”

“Suffer? Just win a game and you won’t!”

“Yeahyeahyeah Igottagibye!”

* * *

 

 

I take the stairs down two steps at a time _this place really needs to fix that elevator, or we should just move into the bottom floor…_

My phone says is 10:23 by the time I arrive at the café, I scan for my brother. _Ummm ah there he is! And at my favorite spot, in the back! So I can people watch!_

“Brother dear, have you waiting long?” I ask as I make my way towards him. As usual his clothes are bland, black and grey. Black pants, grey shirt, grey beanie, wish he wouldn’t cover his hair, he has such lovely hair. We’re almost identical, except he’s a bit tanner, and shorter than I am. Also he’s really shy, and timid, and gets nervous a lot also did I mention hes a bit clumsy?! Uhh but he’s a great dancer, best in his class in fact.

“Sister, it’s only been over an hour since our meeting time, so you’re earlier than usual” he so nicely tells me. “Don’t worry, I already ordered for you” he noticed me looking towards the counter.

“You know me so well” my hand over my heart.

“We’re basically the same person, I’m just more-“

“boring-“ “Level headed than you are, and you know not insane “

“Right, thank you Revas. You know they say the more insane the better artist” my ordered is called and I get up to get it. Seras not working today, some older man, who seems to not like me at all. He always glares at me every time he’s working and I’m here and there is his famous glare. “Thank you, have a good day” I tell him with a smile. Ah his frown deepens and of course he doesn’t say anything nice back.

As I turn towards my table, just slightly out of my vision I notice him. That man I’ve been watching that sounds stalkerish but really something about this man just draws in my gaze. He’s not particularly good looking, with the no hair thing I wouldn’t usually look at him but like I said something about him just pulls me in. Like an unstoppable force, since last month I’ve been looking at him.

I walk past him, on my way back and my breath suddenly hitches as we make brief eye-contact. He seemed to smile and my heart seemed to stop. Instantly I can’t think straight or walk straight as I bump my knee into my table.

“Ow shit, not again” I miraculously managed to put my drink down as I grasp a my knee trying not to cuss so loud.

“Val! Are you alright?” Revas kneels next to me checking my knee. Such a mother hen.

“I’m alright, only hurts a lot” I glance over my shoulder and yup he’s watching me with a worried frown. Our eyes meet again and once again I’m red in the face.

“Sister are you alright?”

“YES! I mean yes I am, fine that is. I am fine Revas” I as gracefully as I can climb back into my chair. My face still feels warm.

“Alright weirdo” my brother mutters as he returns to his own seat.

“so you wanted to talk?” I sip my coffee, quickly changing subject. I hope he doesn’t notice my infatuation, I would never hear the end of it.

“uh yeah, just wanted to check up with you. I mean we see each other but we’re both so busy with classes and work we haven’t had time to actually talk”

“Yeah I get what you mean” has is really been a while? I try to remember the last time we’ve spoken about anything that’s not “Hello, goodbye” or “be safe” or “what has sera done this time?” and I cant remember, it really has been a long time. And now I feel bad.

“So how are classes? Has your art improved?”

“pfft improved! You know I am the best; I did get that spot in the art gallery last month you know! “

"I know, you never fail to mention it”

“With good reason too! How about you any new dance moves?”

“Oh loads”

“You’ll have to show me soon”

“Are you asking me out sister?”

“Yeah, date at the Hanged man? I’ll pay”

“Free drinks I’m in”

Things are fine. At least for now.


	2. Chapter 2

“WHOO Wicked Grace Night! And look whose my date!” excitedly I enter the bar, The Hanged Man. I rarely have days like this where I am able to spend free time surrounded by friends. And everyone is here! Varric, Dorian, Surana and Fenris even plus many more of Varrics and Suranas friends.

“Glad you can make it Angel, now I can take your money too, nice to see you too Revas” Varric greets me, looks like they’re already well into a game Wicked Grace and winning.

“Nice to see you too Varric, it has been a while” Revas takes a seat next to Dorian at the large table they regularly occupy. “And its very nice to see you too Dorian” he kissing Dorian chastely on the lips.

“Its only been a few hours since you last saw me” Dorian, my other love of my life, great company he is. Even is hes very narcissistic but he has a good reason to be. I met him soon after Surana, helped me lads with my classes, hes very smart and also a mage too. It was hard making friend with him at first, I didn’t trust him, because he was from Tivinter. I, like many other, avoided him because of where hes from. You hear things from Tivinter, things that’ll make you happy they never come down here, terrible things, But after I seen the way people were treating Dorian I couldn’t ignore him any longer. As it turns out, those horrible things we hear about in Tivinter well most are true and that’s the reason why Dorian left. I’m proud of him for that, leaving behind the only thing you knew to make a better life for yourself, same reason why I left my clan for a human college.

“ew you two calm down its only the start of the night, I want to wait to vomit until after Im well into my 6th drink” I take my seat next to Varric, to keep an eye to make sure he doesn’t cheat. Never works somehow he always manages to win.

“Don’t be jealous Val, I’m sure all your cats that you'll have soon will love you like your brother loves me” snarky little Dorian…

“Now now kids, you don’t want uncle Varric to stop buying you drinks right?” Like magic, a waitress with a trey full of frothy looking glasses decends on our table. “Varric you beautifull dwarf!” I practically chug one of the glasses.

“Any time Angel, so whos dealing?”

* * *

 

The night seemed a blur of friendly chatting to playful fighting and outright mean teasing.

“4 months! 4 long months?! How do you even live” ah yes Dorians favorite subject, my love life. How we even get to this topic is beyond me, because I never bring it up.I think Dorian just likes to tease me since hes been with so many and now my own brother.

“Its not that long Dorian” sighing heavily, I slowly drink my 4th cup. Everyone around is in their own conversations only when Dorian and Varric change seats did Dorian bring up my next to non existent   sex life, and I admit it has been…awhile.

“It is! You know the last time fore me was last night, your brother did this thi-“

“Okay don’t need to know my brothers sex life!” seriously don’t need to know what they do in bed, if its like anything Dorian was like with the others Id rather not know. “I;m just sayig 4 months is a long time, wait I think I remember with who too,it was umm what was his name…Cullen! That’s right! That chantry boy” yes Cullen, apparently hes been interested for me way long before we had sex, we went out a few times but we were always too busy for each other things kind of fell apart.

“Wait, am I hearing this right. You and Curly hooked up” Varric must have been eaves dropping again.

“You know Cullen Varric” now Dorian looks very interested.

“Yeah, met him a few times, bit uptight, needed to get laid you know.”

“Why are we walking about this?” Revas barely on his 2nd drink, lightweight.

“Your sister here hasn’t had any sex since Cullen, 4 months ago can you believe this?!”

“A bit, also could we not talk about this”

“YES, thank you Revas. See lets not talk about me anymore its not that big of a deal. How about we talk about Fenris obsession with that hairy man!” Fenris, who has been almost quiet this whole time suddenly goes widened eyed and stares at me like I just told everyone a deep dark secret, which I kind of just did.

“Ohh hair man, I like him already” Isabela, a friend of Varrics sounters up next to Fenris. “So whats his name?”

“You’re interested in someone broody, well I’ve never have guessed with all the brooding you do.” Fenris glares heavily at me, I try to look away from this dark gaze but its starting to burn into my head.

“I am not broody, and I’m not interested in anyone”

“Is that why you have taken so many pictures of him?” Surana finally inserted themselves into the conversation. “

You do!” Isabela makes for his camera he always keeps in his bag.

“N-no I do not, and don’t just grab things” Fenris stammers, face red; clutching  his bag closer to him.

“I do love grabbing things” I don’t know how Isabela can say things like that with a straight face.

“That’s not what I- uhg then how about we talk about that bald man that Val is always staring at at that café where Sera works”

Quietly all eyes turned on my, every single person with a sly smile.

_Fuck…_

“ohh what bald man?” Dorian inches closer, as if that’s gonna make me talk.

“No” I blandly say

“that café we were at this morning sister”

“no…”

“wait, there was a bald man that walked in just before you hit your knee”

“…”

“That was him!”

_Damn my brother, damn Fenris and damn myself from even bringing up that Hairy man. Revenge, this is all revenge dammit fenris I’ll get you._

“You saw him Arrow?” Varric asks

“yeah, bald elf. Taller than any elves I’ve met, also he looked really worried when Val hurt her knee”

“Ah so maybe this bald man may have an interest in our Angel”

“Do I have fight someone for your honor Val” Suranas gives me a mischievous smile.

“Don’t worry Ai, you’ll always own my heart. But alright I am interested in him, but nothing will ever happen. Im shit at talking to men I mean look at with Cullen! Took literal months for me to realize he liked me!”

“But Cullen was but a boy, and this elf man is a man!”

“Even worse Dorian!” “fine, put n your best out fit march right up to him and ask him out for coffee, or dinner, whatever! But you will ask him soon! I want to go on double dates, imagine how fun that’ll be!”

“I-N0, just no, I cant’”

“Don’t say you cant or you never will”

“That’s fine”

“Arggg you are so-!”

“Leave her be sparkler, she doesn’t need a man” Varric calls over for more drinks. Good man.

“That’s right! Our angel is fine being  strong independent woman! Besides if shes with that man then that means it’ll be harder for me to ogle at her!”

“Thank you Isabela”

How do I survive with these people? Honestly….

* * *

 

 

_Shitt…my head.damnmit WHY DOES IT HURT!...oh right drinking_

The time on my phones says its 10:04 but its feels like its way too early for me to do anything that involves me getting out of this bed. I wince as I turn my head toward the window. _Looks like rain…I love the rain…I have to get up, Sunday, I have things to do today._

Sluggishly I get up, grimacing at the pounding in my head. Always regret it the next day.

“Val, are you alive? If so I made breakfast, Fenris is already up. Kind of” ahh I hear the angles voice calling out to me.

“Yea-“ making a face as I hear my hoarse voice. _Shit how must did I drink_. Clearing my throat. “I’ll be out in a few, gonna take a shower”

“Alright, I’ll put of aspirin next to your orange juice then, careful in the shower!” After a quick shower, I put on another favorite sweater, once again no bra! Some jeans and flats and head downstairs where I see Fenris very slowly eating toast while trying to keep his head upright with his other hand and groaning.

Allis is very merrily holding a cut of coffee trying to get Fenris to take some aspirin.

“Fenris, are you alive?” I ask as I sit in the chair next to him.

“Fenris?” All I get is a moan as response.

“How much did he drink?”

“More than you, heres your orange juice and aspirin”

“Thank you”

“You drink too much Val” Fneris glances my way a bit of toast falling out from his mouth, grimacing he drops his hand and just lays his head down on the table “So did I” he confesses.

“Everyone knows you drink a lot Fenris, but this is a bit much even for you. Usually you're fine the next morning but you can barely keep your head up”

“hmm blame Val” he mumbles into the table.

“Me?! Why me?” chugging the orange juice I reach for some waffles Surana had made for me.

“You brought up that man”

“I was just trying to change the subject away from me”

“Didn’t work out so well when Fenris mentioned that man from the café huh?”

Right, I remember now. That man who I have a unnatural attraction too, who makes my heart beat incredibly fast. I sound like a high schooler with her first crush.

“Uhgg I’m sorry fenris” I lay my head next to his, he turn his head towards mine.

“Hawke”

“Huh?” whats a hawk, a bird right? I don't understand. 

“His name, that man in the park his name is Hawke”

“Really?”

Fenris slowly picks his head up and take the aspirin that was given to him.

“Yeah, I started talking about him Isabela and Varric, apparently they’re really good friends”

“wow small world”

“They want me to meet him” Fenris’s looks nervous, his hands are shaking a bit.

“Fenris” I place my hands on his gently. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to”

“I do, but…” hes sighs and looks away. “Its just after all this time, after everything that’s has happened to me can I ever be happy, with someone in that way?”

Surana takes Fenris' other hand. “Fenris look at me” he does, albeit slowly “you deserve everything good that happens to you, you deserve all the happiness and more. If you want to meet this man meet him and be happy. I f you don’t want to then don’t and still be happy” Fenris glances at our hands and smiles to himself. “Alright, thank you. I know I don't say it much. You've both proven to me people are still good.”

Unnaturally  his smile turns wicked as he looks at me again. “Only if Val asks out that bald man”

Oh damn you Fenris again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Solas, I promise.   
> Also I'm working on Fenris/Hawkes story from this one.  
> (How they meet, get together etc.)   
> also with Surana/Zevran which may be a bit difficult for me but we'll see. 
> 
> fade-dreams-lavellan.tumblr.com  
> feel free to look at all the elfy things on it!


End file.
